


Something just like this

by Royalyanjun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Touring, idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalyanjun/pseuds/Royalyanjun
Summary: If I get a bodyguard then you get one too.Fine.... if it will get you to shut up.Or the one where xukun is a reckless idol, zhengting is his worried best friend and his make up artist., yanjun is zhengting's bodyguard and ziyi is xukun's.





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, i probably shouldn't start a new fic when I still haven't finished the others but I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone.

The only reason Xukun is awake is cause it hurts. His side hurts, his head aches, and his lip is most probably split open. He can feel the metallic taste of blood rushing back into his mouth.

 

When Xukun was a kid, he once climbed at the top of the stairs of his house and jumped thinking he could fly. He broke his leg and got a concussion and he swears that hurt a heck lot less than this.

 

Okay so that's not the only reason he is awake. The other reason are the two idiots also known as frick and frack who were the bane of his existence. They’re in his room right now causing ruckus. The only reason he is not out of bed and trying to kill the two nuisances aka Justin and Cheng Cheng was because he was hurt.

 

Normally, he would have thrown things and Justin would have acted as if Xukun had stabbed him then pout for the rest of the morning, while Cheng Cheng would just call him a drama queen and Xukun wouldn't mind one bit. The downside would be his best friend getting mad at him for attacking the “ kids” and he doesn't like to make Zhengting angry because his best friend was freaking scary when he was angry.

 

“You little shits, I told you to check up on him, not do whatever it is that your doing,” a voice Xukun knows all too well reprimands. And if Xukun could laugh without the pain in his ribs making him nauseous then he would have laughed because he knows the looks on Justin and Cheng Cheng's faces are definitely funny.

 

“But--” Justin protests.

 

“No buts Huang Minghao. Can the two of you go make sure your clothes are packed and I mean everything kids,”  Zhengting warns. 

 

The kids are out of his room in seconds and Xukun is more than grateful. Then he feels his bed dip a bit and Zhengting gently cards his fingers through his hair and Xukun nearly purrs at how relaxing it is.

 

“How are you feeling?” Zhengting asks him gently like he is going to break him if he was any firmer. Xukun though knows that all this babying Zhengting was doing is just to hide how pissed off he actually was with him.

 

“Like three guys beat the shit out of me.” Xukun spits out bitterly “,Oh wait that actually happened.”

 

Xukun turns around just in time to see his friend wince at his words but also roll his eyes probably because of his attitude. Xukun winces himself because his cheek is starting to throb and he can only imagine how he looks, but he really doesn’t want to see his reflection in the mirror anytime soon.

 

“I'm not going to feel sorry for you Kun,” Zhengting says as he moves Xukun to see his face.

 

“Zheng, not now,” he groans loudly.

 

“Then when?” Zhengting snaps, “the next time? What if the next time you end up in the ICU or worse, dead? You are reckless Kun, and I am sick of it. I've let you be, I've given you space, I’ve tried to be understanding but not anymore. This shit ends now.”

 

Xukun tries to glare at Zhengting, he really does but his gash above his eyebrow makes his expressions painful, and he refuses to admit Zhengting has a point.

 

He should have been fine yesterday. He was at a club with a few of his friends, it was one of those rare days he had off and of course he didn't bring security with him because for once in his life he wanted to be him. B e on his own, have some fun and forget that his life is now one huge media circus.

 

Once he had complained about not having privacy when fans invaded his personal space at the airport for the umpteenth time, shoving their damn cameras in his face, Zhengting who was with him in the car had just patted him on the back “Life of a public figure, the rules of common decency do not apply” his friend had told him sympathetically.

 

This was exactly why Xukun had gone out so he could feel like himself, something he hasn't felt in a while. Hell he went to that old dingy club for that exact same reason. He didn't want anyone to find him and he thought no one would.

 

But he had gone to the bathroom and the group of boys outside the door seemed to recognize him or maybe it had nothing to do with that. Maybe they just wanted a fight and he was an easy target. Either way this was just a fluke, a one time thing.

 

Except Zhengting wasn't going to hear him, not after the way he had deliberately put himself in danger before. So yeah, he knows his best friend is done and his friend was worse than his manager. Actually, he thinks Yamy is scared of him too.

 

Everyone on his team was scared of Zhengting because when it comes to the people he cares about, he was a force to be reckoned with.

 

“You need a tighter security.” Zhengting tells him.

 

“No, please I have enough. I won't go without them again,” Xukun pleads at his best friend. 

 

“Kun, do you know how scared I was? How terrified I was when I got the call that you were in an emergency room?” Zhengting asks quietly. 

 

Xukun actually flinches at that. Of course he remembers, Zhengting's face when he woke up was the first thing he saw. His best friend has been crying because of him again. After what happened last time, Xukun had promised he would never make him cry again but he had broken that promise.

 

“I'm sorry,” Xukun murmurs reaching out to touch Zhengting's arm.

 

“You can't keep getting hurt Kun. Not after how hard we worked to get here, this is your dream remember? Making music? Going on tour? It's all we ever talked about when we were kids. You can't throw that away simply because it's not all its cracked up to be, not when some of us didn't make it big.”

 

Xukun feels like shit, Zhengting was absolutely right. He has everything, so why was he so determined to destroy it, so maybe last night wasn't intentional but what about those other times. His best friend was right about the security, but he was wrong about one thing.

 

“Zheng?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“It’s not my dream. It's never been my dream. It's ours, you and me. Always.” Xukun tells him firmly.

 

Zhengting doesn't answer him, he just cuddles into his side carefully. Xukun tries not to wince because even when he was careful it still hurt but his best friend by his side makes everything worth it.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Zhengting sighs as Xukun falls asleep again, it really hurts seeing him like that. That phone call he received in the middle of the night had scared the shit out of him. And he had rushed to the emergency room in his pajamas, Justin and Cheng Cheng in tow.

 

The fear he initially felt transformed into anger the minute he was sure Xukun was okay, that his best friend was once again a reckless dickhead. Zhengting was still angry if he was being honest but he wasn't going to say anything to Xukun because the guy looked awful enough as it is.

 

But he wasn't joking, he was going to go talk to Yamy and the rest of Kun's management and his security team. The more he thinks about how Xukun ditches his security easily though that might not be enough.

 

He needs someone who will be on Xukun's tail, like a personal bodyguard or two. Zhengting moves Xukun away so he could go talk to Yamy who was at the moment no doubt busy dealing with the media and their endless questions about Xukun's ‘accident’. 

 

The freaking media were like dogs with bones whenever a celebrity gets into trouble, ready to run their mouths, not caring whether it was true or not.

 

Xukun winces in his sleep and Zhengting's heart clenches, Xukun wasn't just a simple best friend to him, he was so much more than that. He was the boy Zhengting was in love with since he was knew what love was.

 

It was such a cliche. Zhengting being in love with his straight best friend, his friend the one who never sees or looks at him as anything more than the dependable Zhu Zhengting, best friend and make-up artist of sensational idol cai Xukun. 

 

That's all he was to Xukun, dependable, and Zhengting has accepted that a long time ago, because when he really thinks about it, he depends on Xukun too and his friend was always there. Especially after his injury that costed him his dream.

 

Xukun was there, every night, listening to him cry and holding him. So maybe Xukun didn't love him the way he wants him to love him, his best friend still loved him in his own way and that was enough for Zhengting.

 

So what if these days, he's started wishing again that they can be more, especially whenever Xukun has a new girlfriend and comes to tell Zhengting all the details. So what if he wants to throw up everytime he goes to wake Xukun up and finds him with some random groupie, sometimes even two. So what he has to see Xukun be so nice and charming to the girls he really likes,  the way he blushes when he talks to them and holds their hands. 

 

Zhengting is fine. He always was.

 

He shakes his head,  now was not the time to think about his pathetic life. Zhengting has other things to worry about and since he knows Yamy is busy and won't be in the mood to hear him, Zhengting decides to go talk to Bufan who is the head of the security team.

 

As Zhengting leaves the room he sees Cheng Cheng and Justin pushing each other, heading his way. They seem to be heading towards Xukun's room and Zhengting intercepts them.

 

“Ge, how's Kun-ge?” Cheng Cheng asks loudly as he spots him while shoving a giggling Justin away.

 

“Shhh, he's sleeping again, do not disturb him boys,” Zhengting tells them.

 

Cheng Cheng and Justin look at each other before adopting completely innocent looks. 

 

“Us? But we never disturb him ge,” Justin says as innocently as he can. And if it was a stranger they might have believed him but Zhengting knows them a little to well.

 

Justin and Cheng Cheng were the new rapping duo rookies who were the opening acts for Xukun. They've been on tour with them since the beginning and by their third show they had been completely part of their team. So Zhengting knows them a little too well and they knew him too.

 

Actually they know a lot about him, because they are nosy and very very observant. They are the only ones who know about his feelings for Xukun.

 

“Ge, is he going to be okay?” Justin asks his voice small, Zhengting can see Cheng Cheng biting his bottom lip, something he tends to do when he was worried or nervous.

 

“He's going to be fine, but like I told you guys last night, there won't be a next time. I refuse to let there be a next time,” Zhengting tells them.

 

“So if you hire more security won't he get mad at you?” Cheng Cheng inquires.

 

“He'll live and most importantly he'll be safe,” Zhengting says with a wave of his hand.

 

Justin and Cheng Cheng look impressed with his words, but Zhengting really did mean them. All he wants is for Xukun to never end up in the hospital again. If he'll get mad at Zhengting for caring about his welfare then so be it.

 

“Come on, let's go talk to Bufan,” he says ushering the kids towards the elevators.

 

Cheng Cheng perks up at the mention of Bufan, the kid sort of has a bond with head of security. 

  
  


“Boss, I would like to apologise for letting him out of our sight,” Bufan says immediately after Zhengting asks to speak to him in private.

 

“It's not your fault Bufan. I know how convincing he can be. Also stop calling me boss, I'm definitely not your boss,” Zhengting tells him.

 

“Yeah but you’re scary like one,” Bufan mumbles making Zhengting snicker before letting out an offended sound. “Hey I'm not scary.”

 

“Yes you are,” both the kids and Bufan say in unison.

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes before he cuts off the snickering and laughs, “Okay look, Bufan he needs a tighter security. I need someone or two at this point to be his personal bodyguard” Zhengting says straight to the point.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes, someone that won't deter when he throws his tantrums and most definitely won't leave him alone.”

 

“Well, I have a few guys at the firm who I know might be perfect for this job,” Bufan tells him as they watch Cheng Cheng and Justin play around with Bufan's dog.

 

“Cool, so let me know when they get here. We can have something like an audition,” Zhengting says.

 

“Okay. Wait, does he know about this? Cause the last time I checked he really didn't want a tighter security,” Bufan asks him.

 

“I've told him about it, but whether he wants to or not is kind of irrelevant here,” Zhengting says determinedly.

 

Bufan looks at him with one eyebrow raised, “See this is why you are scary. You are the only one who can get anyone to do anything, even superstar Cai Xukun.”

 

Zhengting laughs at that one, oh if only he thinks. If only he can get anyone to do anything, then he would have made Xukun fall in love with him and maybe he won't be so damn heartbroken and pathetic all the damn time.

 

After his talk with Bufan, Zhengting then heads back to the hotel and straight to Yamy's room. He can hear her yelling at someone on the phone. Zhengting decided to wait. While he's waiting he gets a phone call from Wenjun.

 

His ex boyfriend, someone he broke up with because it wasn't fair to keep dating him when he clearly doesn't love him. But it didn't mean they didn't hook up every now and then and whenever that happened, Zhengting feels guilty afterwards.

 

“What's up, Wenjun?” he greets as soon as he answers.

 

“You sound exhausted, are you alright?” Wenjun asks in concern.

 

Zhengting doesn't even want to know how Wenjun knows that he is exhausted, that he hasn't eaten or slept since the phone call.

 

“I'm good, don't worry. Did you want something?” Zhengting lies.

 

“Uh well, I'm in the area and was wondering if maybe we could you know meet or something,” Wenjun says his voice a bit low so Zhengting knows exactly what the ‘something’ is.

 

But Zhengting did not have time for that, and now was definitely not a good time for anything like that. Xukun is gonna be extra clingy with him and Zhengting cannot risk him finding out.

 

Yes, his oblivious best friend has no idea Zhengting is gay. He doesn't even seem to suspect or maybe he did know, he just didn't care enough to ask. Zhengting has been struggling with the secret for a while. Everyone around him knows except the one person he wanted to know.

 

“Nope, sorry Wen. I might have to take a rain check on this time,” Zhengting tells him.

 

“Oh that's too bad then, take care of yourself Ting,” Wenjun says and Zhengting can hear the disappointment in his voice and he feels like shit for it.

 

Wenjun was a really good guy, and to be honest he made Zhengting happy during the time they were dating but all the secrets and hiding so Xukun won't find out was all a little too much and the obvious one, the fact that Zhengting wouldn't stop looking at Xukun longingly no matter how hard he tries.

 

Zhengting hangs up just in time to hear the silence on the other side and he figures Yamy was done talking to whoever she was yelling at.  So he knocks on her door and goes in when she says so.

  
  


\---------------------------------------

 

Xukun wakes up with a start. He cries out loud at the pain he feels when he startled himself. His heart was beating fast. He had that dream again. Xukun was back there, on that toilet floor with the dark green tiles that made his blood look black when he spit on them. The laughter and sound of music in the distance, the faces that were leering at him. The hopelessness that he was going to die and no one was going to stop it.

 

Yeah this time around it was bad. Maybe just maybe Zhengting was right about him needing more security.  But just as that thought entered his mind he refused to accept it. More security will just mean he has no control of his life or that he was scared of those bastards who beat him up.

 

Xukun slowly reaches for his phone. Zhengting, he needs his best friend to be by his side so he can forget that nightmare. 

 

He quickly sends a text and waits, he doesn’t close his eyes for fear of having that dream again.

 

Zhengting arrives in record time, and Xukun sighs in relief. His best friend was here. Zhengting was going to make him feel alright. He always does.

 

“Kun?” Zhengting calls, he seems out of breath and Xukun feels a little guilty about this.

 

Zhengting is by his side in a flash and he climbs on to the bed where Xukun is.

 

“What's wrong?” his best friend asks worriedly.

 

“Nothing, I just woke up and missed you. Being stuck here sucks,” Xukun lies because he does not want to tell Zhengting about his nightmare. It will only worry him more and he will use it to make him get that extra security he so did not want.

 

“Well be prepared to be stuck for a while then, the doctor says it will takes week. Lucky for you we are on break. So after we leave today we are going back home,” Zhengting informs him, his hand in Xukun's hair again.

 

“Wait, a break? I have a show in like three days,” Xukun says in protest.

 

“Nope you don't, the tour dates were unscheduled anyways. I know you want to add extra tour dates for your fans but Kun, you cannot go on stage looking like that. Your fans had no idea you were planning these extra dates so no, you don't have a show.”

 

Xukun rolls his eyes, he doesn’t know why he's surprised. Yamy and Zhengting hadn't really liked the idea about him adding dates because they keep saying he was overworking himself, which is ironic when it comes from the two most overworking people he has ever known.

 

Zhengting is his make-up artist but he was also the backbone of this tour. Sometimes Xukun thinks he was his manager instead of Yamy and the whole team. Zhengting was involved in almost all his decisions and is always ready to defend him when the company bring on their daily bullshit.

 

He still remembers the hell he unleashed when the company kept pushing back Xukun's album. Xukun doesn't understand how Zhengting's face can even be that intimidating but it is and when he decides to put it to use. You can't win against him.

 

“So um, how bad is it?” Xukun asks as he snuggles into Zhengting.

 

“How bad is what?” Zhengting asks, playing dumb.

 

“Don't do that Zhengting.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“That. Tell me how bad is the fall out of this whole thing. Yamy is getting nagged on by the company isn't she?” Xukun pressed. He feels so bad that his mistakes was hurting the two people he cares most about. Yamy put her life on hold to become his manager and now she is under more stress than ever all because he was being stupid.

 

“Don't worry about Yamy. You know she can handle the company and yes it's bad but not for you. Your fans are behind you despite the rumours about you being an alcoholic and a drug addict circulating the media. Oh and the usual ones about how violent and arrogant you are,” Zhengting recites in a bored tone like he's reading a review online. A review he has read a thousands times before.

 

“Same old bullshit, different day and city Kun. Nothing we can't handle, nothing your true fans haven’t heard before and still bought and streamed your albums twice as much. So don't worry, you focus on being better,” Zhengting informs him with a firm voice.

 

Xukun chuckles, his best friend was something else. He wouldn't exchange him for the world. 

 

“I love you,” Xukun tells Zhengting before leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Zhengting freezes as Xukun kisses his cheek and says those words. It's not the first time his best friend has said that to him, it isn't the first time he has kissed him on the cheek either, so why was his treacherous heart reacting this way? Why was it racing?.

 

“Hey, you are supposed to say I love you too babe,” Xukun pouts poking his finger into Zhengting's cheek.

 

Zhengting snaps out of it and bats Xukun's finger away. “I love you too, you needy piece of shit,” 

 

“Hey I'm hurt, be nice to me.”

 

“You and I both know I'm being very nice right now. You know I'm still pissed at you right?”

 

“Seriously? You're still mad at me? But you never stay mad at me,” Xukun says in bewilderment, his eyes wide.

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes, “Well I am. I'm still mad you chose to go out with people you barely knew, people who ditched you at the first sign of trouble.”

 

“Zheng, I just wanted to let loose. That's all.”

 

“Let loose all you want Kun, just don't put yourself in danger while you are at it.”

 

“How many times do I have to say this? I did not go looking for those assholes to beat me up Zhengting,” Xukun snaps.

 

“Fine, I'm going to believe you, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you ditched your security. Which is why I asked Bufan to bring us more security, actually they won't be in your security team. They will be your bodyguards, personal ones,” Zhengting informs him.

 

Xukun's face turns sour and Zhengting knows he's in for an argument but he is so ready for it.

 

“Zhengting, I do not need ten guys with me when I'm trying to have fun or I'm trying to piss,” Xukun grouses out sarcastically.

 

“I agree but you will have one or two guys with you”

 

“Oh my God, you are just my friend. You are not my mom or my dad, I do not need a babysitter. I can take care of myself.”

 

“Oh, is that why you have broken ribs and your face looks like something out of a horror movie?” Zhengting asks his tone acidic.

 

“Fuck you,” Xukun spits out bitterly.

 

“No thanks,” Zhengting counters, just as spiteful.

 

Zhengting does not waver. He was not going to make this easier on Xukun. Xukun doesn't flinch either so it's a whole battle of wills. The two of them staring at each other, none of them giving up.

 

That's the thing about their friendship, fights like these are quite normal and neither of them has tried to change much.

 

“Fine,” Xukun relents after a long while.

 

Zhengting smiles smugly, “Don't smile just yet Zheng sweetie, I'm not done,” Xukun says condescendingly.

 

“I'll get a bodyguard, if you get a bodyguard.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh I know you heard me. But just in case you didn't, I'm gonna get someone on my ass twenty four seven, if you do the same.”

 

“Kun honey, I know you stopped studying to concentrate on music but did your basic level of comprehension stop too? I'm not an idol, I do not need a bodyguard.”

 

“Oh is that right? You forgot something darling. You are still my best friend and everyone knows that. Plus, where I go, you go. Remember?”

 

“That's funny cause I don't remember being anywhere near your reckless ass last night.”

 

“Only because you were being an old fart who prefers sleeping than having fun.”

 

Zhengting rolls his eyes at that remark, sue him for wanting his beauty rest.

 

“What's the matter, Zheng? Scared that for once I'm right and you're not?” Xukun challenges.

 

Zhengting knows exactly what his best friend is doing. He is trying to prove a point that bodyguards are annoying and he is doing that by challenging Zhengting knowing fully well that he was just as competitive as Xukun was, if not more.

 

Xukun is an asshole who knows Zhengting too well and is keen on beating him at his own game. Oh well, if that's the case, then his bestie has another thing coming. Besides maybe he will get a super hot bodyguard and this may turn out to be a very good thing.

 

“Fine, you got yourself a deal. 'll get a bodyguard too,” Zhengting says putting out his hand.

 

“Alright then, I won't be complaining about this anymore. Wait, if I'm right then you, my dear friend, will become my slave for a month.”

 

Zhengting gapes at his best friend before gritting his teeth, “Fine but same thing if I'm right.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Pleasure doing business with you my dear.”

 

“Likewise,” Zhengting replies and the two of them shake on it.

 

\---------------------------

 

The next few weeks, Xukun spends it at his own apartment, away from everyone. Usually when he has time off, he would spend it with Zhengting but he and the make-up artist are still sort of ignoring one another.

 

Another thing that plagued him were the nightmares from that night. They always woke him up from a dead sleep making him drenched in cold sweat. Xukun decides to exhaust himself by using the time he is awake to write new songs for his upcoming album.

 

His mom came to stay with him the first few days, which as per usual drove Xukun crazy especially when she started talking about his love life. What love life? As if he has time for that.

 

But he's mother is persistent and keeps shoving pictures of girls into his face, and Xukun was tempted to tell his mother he was gay and the only person he would even consider for a serious relationship would be Zhengting.

 

The sudden thought that entered his mind had him startled and confused, since when does he even think of Zhengting like That? And Zhengting wasn't even gay. Even if the whole world seems to think so, okay maybe not the whole world, but he knows what they are saying on weibo, but there is no way that's true.

 

If Zhengting was gay then he would have known.

 

Xukun feels stupid about it, and he really misses his best friend but he won't be the first one to give in. Justin and Cheng Cheng stop by his apartment all the time and he is more than happy about it but the kids can't fill the void that is left by Zhengting.

 

“Okay Ge, we are leaving,” Justin tells him as he and Cheng Cheng put on their shoes.

 

“So soon?” Xukun asks, usually he has to beg them to go. Especially when the boys get their hands on his video games and start being competitive.

 

“Uh yeah, Zheng-ge invited us out with him and Wenjun-ge,” Cheng Cheng tells him and Xukun freezes.

 

Zhengting was hanging out with Wenjun? Again? He remembers the first time he saw them hanging out and he did not like it. But then tour had started and Xukun was more than grateful when they got separated.

 

But now there was no tour stopping them. Just the thought of Wenjun hanging out with his Zhengting makes his blood boil and he does not even know why. Then again, according to Ruibin, his fellow vocal trainee at the company, he was always weirdly possessive of Zhengting.

 

Xukun makes a rash decison but he just can't stand the thought of Wenjun being near Zhengting. Zhengting was his best friend okay, and he missed him. 

 

“Can I tag along?” Xukun blurts out and the kids look at him like he was crazy.

 

“Are you sure? We are going somewhere public and we might get recognised,” Justin tells him hesitantly.

 

“I'll be fine, I've been out in public before,” Xukun says with a snort as he gets up to go change his outfit.

 

“What's the occasion anyways?” Xukun calls from his bedroom.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Zhengting hates going out,” Xukun points out like that explains everything and it sort of does.

 

Zhengting was just not a club or parties kind of a person. He likes to shop, eat at restaurants, and sit home watching dramas or practice new make-up styles on himself or anyone else he can get his hands on.

 

Justin, Cheng Cheng, some of the dancers and even Yamy suffer the most. They literally ran away when they see him with his make-up kit and Xukun has to indulge him because Zhengting likes to pout and whine until he does.

 

“It's um, Eunki's birthday.”

 

Eunki, yet another name that makes Xukun irrationally angry. Also Zhengting was out there having the time of his life with his pretentious friends and he is stuck here on his own. Some best friend he had.

 

Suddenly xukun doesn't feel like going out that much.

  
  


Outside his room, Justin was frantically texting Zhengting about Xukun showing up with them. As much as he enjoys the chaos that are Zhengting and Xukun, the last thing he wants is for them to get mad at each other for something like this. 

  
  
  


\---------------------------------

 

Zhengting looks at his phone which was vibrating in his hand with incoming messages from Justin, and he nearly drops it when he read that Xukun was on his way over.

 

No way, Xukun doesn't go anywhere near his friends. He just doesn't. So why was he coming?

 

Zhengting feels like he was on pins and needles. The club is noisy and the music was too loud and drunken people were everywhere he could look. They had their booth which Zhengting had rented out with their own bottle girls and all that jazz. 

 

Eunki didn't want anything extravagant so Zhengting decide not to rent the VIP area. 

 

“Remind me never to go dancing with Zeren,” Hyungseop complains loudly as he slides into the booth panting and grabs Euiwoong’s glass and draining it's contents.  Euiwoong just rolls his eyes, used to his boyfriends antics by now.

 

“I tried to warn you,” Zeren says with a smug smile.

 

“Zheng are you alright?” Wenjun whisper shouts in his ear and all Zhengting could do was nod. He stands up and looks at the entrance. He spots Cheng Cheng and Justin, but no Xukun and Zhengting wants to smack himself for getting his hopes up.

 

Of course Xukun wouldn't come. He wasn't even talking to Zhengting. It's been three weeks and he thought that for once his best friend would come looking for him instead of the other way round.

 

“What's up people, the party has arrived,” Justin says loudly opening his arms wide. Cheng Cheng snorts, pushes Justin aside and slides into the booth and getting his hands immediately on anything can shove into his mouth.

 

“You mean the illegal twins are here,” Zeren says sarcastically.

 

“We are eighteen,” the kids say in unison. Well Cheng Cheng's was muffled due to the skewers he had shoved into his mouth.

 

Zhengting grabs Justin and pulls him away from the crowd. “I thought you said Kun was coming,” he says almost accusingly. This wasn't Justin's fault but yet here he was. 

 

“He was, but he changed his mind,” Justin tells him with a shrug.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah it was weird. He had even changed and all but then he came back and told us to go ahead and he wishes Eunki a happy birthday, then that was it. He turned on his tv and continued watching a basketball game.”

 

Zhengting closes his eyes for a second and he can almost picture it. Xukun was at home sulking because he wants Zhengting to go to him and he was being his usual self by doing all that.

 

When he opens them, Justin is looking at him curiously. “Well his loss then, let's go have some fun,” Zhengting says putting his arm around the surprised Justin.

 

And have fun they did. They danced and got drunk even though Zhengting didn't because he really isn't a fan of getting drunk, according to Xukun he already acts drunk when he is sober so no need for him to drink. 

 

And there it was again. That part of him that is wired to just think of Xukun. Xukun is the only person on his mind, body and soul. Zhengting can't stop himself from thinking about him even if he tried and he does try. He's been doing it his whole life.

 

When he was eleven and he kissed Xukun on the cheek and he scrunched up his nose and said ewww boys don't kiss boys, breaking Zhengting's already confused heart to tiny pieces.

 

When he was fifteen and Xukun asks him to go to the arcade with him, Zhengting is ecstatic thinking it's a date with how Xukun had shyly asked him. And even if he doesn't like most games, he and Xukun usually go to dance machines and have fun except this time, it's not the two of them. Xukun introduces him to the beautiful Yiran. And he begins to understand it was all just a ruse so Xukun can introduce him to his girlfriend.

 

When they were seventeen and Yiran moves away and Xukun is heartbroken and clings onto Zhengting making him promise never to leave him. Which he does and Xukun kisses his cheek and holds into him the entire night. “I'm glad you are my friend, I'm lucky I found you. You are the most beautiful thing in my life and when our dreams come true, I want you beside me as my one and only true...friend.”

 

Yup his whole life, Xukun has reminded him that he was nothing but a friend. But Zhengting can't forget him. Even now when he is determined to do just that, he can't help it. Zhengting sighs as he grabs his jacket ready to leave.

 

“You're leaving already? Ge, the cake isn't even here yet,” Wenjun tells him and Zhengting can see the disappointment in his face.

 

“I know. It's just i have something...something came up,” Zhengting excuses.

 

None of his friends with exception of Justin and Cheng Cheng look impressed with his excuse. Especially Eunki, it is his birthday after all.

 

“Something or someone?” Zeren asks harshly.

 

“Zeren,” Wenjun interjects.

 

“What? It's the truth, there is only one person who can get him to ditch us and we all know who he is.”

 

“That's not true,” Zhengting denies quickly.

 

“Really? Could've fooled me,” Zeren replies evenly.

 

Zhengting can feel himself getting angry but he also knows Zeren’s annoyance is justified, so he doesn't say anything else so he goes to hug to Eunki and apologise to him.

 

Luckily for him, Eunki was not Zeren and he accepts the apology and thanks Zhengting for throwing him the party in the first place.

 

Zhengting then waves goodbye to everyone. They all return it except for Zeren who glares at him. He rolls his eyes before leaving.

 

Zhengting arrives at Xukun's apartment building in record time where he finds the doorman, old man Timmy, almost asleep. He wakes up startled when Zhengting pats his shoulder.

 

“Zhengting, it's been a while” the old man says with a smile.

 

“It has, here,” Zhengting tells him as he hands him a cup of coffee, something he always brings with him when he comes to see Xukun. 

 

Timmy has seen a lot of Zhengting and Xukun ever since the latter moved into the building after his first paycheck when he basically had nothing to move into the apartment except for a few things but still, Timmy had helped them with their stuff.

 

To thank him, Zhengting got him coffee and after that it became a habit.

 

Zhengting gets into the elevator and presses the number to Xukun's floor after waving Timmy off. He holds on to the bag of pastries that he bought for Xukun. When he gets to Xukun's door, Zhengting punches the codes to the house before letting himself in.

 

“Kun? KunKun?” He calls out to the dark house before switching on the lights. He shakes his head at the mess he sees in the living room.

 

Xukun couldn't be asleep right? Because he knows Zhengting was coming. He knows his little trick to get him there will work. Zhengting is ready to smack him for it.

 

“Kun?” Zhengting calls again as he receives no answer and goes straight to Xukun's bedroom and goes in. The sight he sees makes him forget his early annoyance: Xukun is thrashing in bed like he was having a nightmare.

 

What the hell is dreaming about? Zhengting rushes into the bed and shakes him awake. 

 

“Stop, please stop,” Xukun is mumbling, his whole body shivering.

 

“Kun, Kun, wake up” Zhengting says worriedly, shaking him some more, more insistently and he repeats it a few times before his best friend finally wakes up.

 

Xukun bolts up in his sleep, ready to hurt whatever was hurting him in his dream. 

 

“Woah, shhh, calm down it's just me Kun, it's just me,” Zhengting tells him grabbing his shoulders so Xukun can focus on him.

 

“Zhengting?” Xukun asks, his breathing raggedy and he was still shaking and sweaty.

 

“Yes Kun, it's me. It was just a nightmare okay? I'm right here,” Zhengting soothes him as best as he can.

 

He keeps on murmuring sweet nothings into Xukun's ear until he calms down. His breathing slows down and the shaking stops. They stay in silence for a while and Zhengting wants to ask what it was about even though he had a fairly good idea what it was. He wants to ask how long.

 

If his best friend has been suffering for a while, then why didn't he call him? Why was Xukun suffering alone? Did their friendship mean that little to Xukun these days? Zhengting used to be the first person he would call whenever anything happens.

 

What was different this time? Is Xukun finally sick of him? Is that it?

 

Xukun crushes him into a hug suddenly, he hugs him tightly like he is scared Zhengting will disappear if he eases up.

 

\------------------------------

 

“How long?” Zhengting asks and Xukun stiffens. No way he did not want to answer this question. This will lead to an argument and he was sick of those.

 

“Zhengting please,” Xukun says as he pulls away but Zhengting grips his wrist. His best friend looks so sad.

 

“No. Just tell me.”

 

Xukun shakes his head, “I don't want to, okay.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it's embarrassing.”

 

“Kun, it's me. Since when were you ever embarrassed to tell me things?”

 

Okay so he has a point. But still Xukun didn't want to tell him. This was his problem and he needs to deal with them. 

 

“I just don't want to talk about it, not just yet,” Xukun replies. Zhengting stares at him for a second before finally nodding. “Okay just please don't keep things from me.”

 

Xukun smiles at him, “I wouldn't dare. I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel gross,” he says getting off the bed.

 

“Yeah you stink,” Zhengting tells him as he sprawls on the bed. 

 

“Shut up asshole,” Xukun tells him with no heat. “By the way, you look good Zhengting,” Xukun ducks away into his adjoining bathroom when Zhengting blushes and picks up a pillow to beat him with it.

 

And just like that, the two of them were okay again. Despite weeks of not talking to each other, they always make up in the end and the fights never matter in the long run. Xukun really wasn't lying when he said Zhengting looked good tho.

 

The whole black leather pants, white dress shirt, and leather jacket and the perfect make-up looked so good on him. Then again, Zhengting has always looked good. Even when he was wearing one of his face masks and ordering people around.

 

Xukun though did not like to think of other people who saw Zhengting like that. He never likes to think about anyone who looks at Zhengting differently. It just makes him feel something he can't explain.

 

Just the thought of Zhengting laughing, having a good time with anyone other than him, puts him in a bad mood. And yes he realises how selfish that may sound but he can't help it. He really can’t.

 

Xukun finishes showering and goes to the room with just his towel on. He glances on his bed and finds Zhengting asleep. He was wearing one of Xukun's shirt.

 

Xukun can feel his lips dry at the sight, what the hell was happening to him? Why was he suddenly feeling like this towards Zhengting?  Like he wanted to lock Zhengting up somewhere so no one can see him or touch him ever.

 

So that only he can do it. Xukun shakes his head. No, no way. He was not gay. He liked girls. He’'s always liked girls and that's how it is supposed to be.

 

Yet here you are, thirsting over Zhengting, your best friend.

 

A voice that sounded awfully familiar like Xingjie, aka the only person who was convinced Xukun likes Zhengting, says in his head.

 

Xukun ignores it and quickly dresses up before getting into his bed. The movement makes Zhengting stir. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles at Xukun before closing his eyes again.

 

No 

 

No 

 

No 

 

No

 

His heart did not skip a beat at the sight of that smile.

 

Xukun was tired. Yes, he was tired and he is going to sleep and forget about everything. Especially what just happened.

 

Tomorrow he is going to wake up and he is going to be himself again. Xukun does not feel anything towards his best friend. He was just a friend.

 

The next morning Xukun wakes up to the sound of the vacuum cleaner being on and the smell of food. Oh shit he has missed this. The smell of actual food but he did not miss the fact that Zhengting is going to nag at him the minute he goes out those doors.  

 

Xukun has a cleaning lady but he was messy and if you add Justin and Cheng Cheng staying over, his house was always in chaos. Zhengting always cleans up after him. Always scared that Xukun's allergies will flare up if he doesn't, which is ridiculous because Xukun always takes his allergy shot.

 

Xukun quickly lies back down when he hears the familiar sound of flip flops heading towards his room. Zhengting is coming to nag him just like he thought he would.

 

Zhengting climbs into his bed but he isn't doing anything/ Xukun continues to keep his eyes closed but he is tempted to open them and see what he's doing. After a while, Zhengting shakes him awake.

 

“Kun, come on, up,” Zhengting says gently, his hand carressing his cheek and Xukun feels like he's been burned.

 

“Up, lazybones. We have to go interview the bodyguards,” Zhengting tells him, this time he keeps poking his cheek insistently until Xukun gives in and wakes up.

 

“Do we have to?” Xukun groans irritatedly.

 

“Yes we do, now up. The car is gonna pick us up. We are going to the company for this.”

 

“Wait the company?” 

 

“Yup, well it will be in Yamy's office. She isn't around though but Chaoyue will be there instead,” Zhengting informs him.

 

Xukun brightens at the name of Chaoyue. She was Yamy's intern that always blushes when she sees him and she was pretty cute too. Maybe this won't be bad after all.

 

Xukun completely misses the look on Zhengting's face who flinches when Xukun smiles at the mention of the intern. 

 

They both get ready with Zhengting wearing whatever he left at Kun's place and they are both ready as fast as they can be. Xukun brings his mask and his cap and offers Zhengting his other one.

 

Zhengting makes Xukun eat when he was ready to leave without eating. “For someone who was against this, you sure are eager right now.”

 

“Oh I figured I might as well accept it, since it’s already happening. Plus don't forget about our deal, you are doing it too,” Xukun says smugly as he takes a bite of his sticky bun.

 

“How could I forget,” Zhengting retorts, his tone sarcastic.

 

Xukun finishes eating and the two of them leave the apartment together.  The day doorman is someone who they don't really know but both of them greet him politely before getting into the car.

 

“Good afternoon boss, Zhengting,” Bufan greets them when they enter the van.

 

“What's up Bufan?” Xukun says giving Bufan his fist which Bufan returns and the two of them do one of their complicated handshakes that has Zhengting rolling his eyes.

 

“I'm glad you're finally on board with this, boss,” Bufan tells him as they finally get on the road. 

 

Xukun glares at his head of security for that little jab.

 

“I knew you could get him on board, this why I call you boss.” Bufan tells Zhengting who laughs and Xukun feels his skin tingling. What the ----- was happening to him?.

 

Why was everything Zhengting was doing suddenly affecting him? This is beyond weird and it needs to stop before he fucks up their friendship.

 

They arrive at their company and as usual fans have gathered out there. How in the world did they even know he was coming, he has no idea. Bufan helps him get inside the building as fast as he can. Zhengting waves at the fans who scream right before he gets into the building.

 

\--------------------------------

 

They ride the elevator in silence with and the door opens. They are met with Chaoyue and Justin and Cheng Cheng. Wait what were those two doing here?

 

“Finally you guys are here, there is like twenty hot guys waiting to be interviewed,” Justin says morning to the crowd outside Yamy's office.

 

“What are you guys doing here and how did you get here before us? And why is Cheng Cheng looking like that?” Zhengting asks them as Chaoyue ushers them into the office.

 

“You really didn't think we were going to miss this right? Oh and Chengie is hangover,” Justin explains gleefully while Cheng Cheng just groans.

 

“Can I get you guys anything?” Chaoyue asks with a shy smile looking at Xukun who beams at her. Suddenly Zhengting has this urge to hate her. Because she seems like the type that Xukun really likes, not the two dates and done kind of girls.

 

This one looks like another Yiran, also known as the most painful times of his life.

 

“No thanks sweetheart,” Xukun replies and the girl practically becomes a red tomato before she goes and leaves.

 

“You are such a flirt Ge,” Justin says rolling his eyes.

 

“What, I was just being polite,” Xukun snaps defensively and yes this was definitely another Yiran because Xukun never gets defensive that fast.

 

Zhengting just wasn't sure he can take it this time. He isn't sure he will be able to watch Xukun fall in love and feel like his heart is being ripped to pieces again.

 

Luckily for him, he was saved from tormenting himself by Bufan asking if they were ready for the candidates.

 

Then it was down to business, it suddenly reminds Zhengting of when they were auditioning dancers for their tour. Except that was a painful process for Zhengting because they were basically auditioning his replacement. Xukun had held his hand under the table during the whole thing. 

 

“Okay number 13 please,” Bufan calls out as  they watched another one go. This was getting a bit boring and Xukun was being deliberately difficult by eliminating people with just a glance.

 

“Kun-ge, please stop being picky,” Cheng Cheng groans tiredly.

 

“I'm not being picky,  I was forced into this, so I'm going to do it properly. I'm the best so I should have the best right?” Xukun asks cockily to which Zhengting hits him for.

 

“So Wang Ziyi? Tell us about yourself,” Zhengting asks the tall guy who looked like he should be on a cover of a magazine rather than being a bodyguard.

 

“Oh um, I'm 26 years old, I take martial arts and I like to read,” the guy replies and Zhengting sees Xukun smile.

 

“Okay thank you, we’'ll be in touch,” Xukun says and Ziyi bows before he leaves.

 

“Uh what?” Zhengting asks, confused.

 

“I liked him, he seems like the silent type and that's exactly what I want, some peace and quiet,” Xukun says, rubbing his hands excitedly.

 

“I liked him too, he seems like the type to use the word bro in every sentence and he looks like a rapper,” Justin threw in his two cents.

 

“What does that have to do with him being a bodyguard?” Zhengting asks confused.

 

“What Justin is trying to say is that the guy would fit right in with us,” Cheng Cheng says helpfully. Or not.

 

Okay so maybe that Ziyi guy would be perfect for Xukun. He seemed capable to defend Xukun and also seemed very nice. And on the plus side, he was very very attractive. But according to his resume he has only been doing this for two years and Zhengting is a bit worried that he might be inexperienced a bit.

 

But he decides not to voice his concerns because Xukun seems to really like him.

 

The next candidate that comes through the door had Zhengting's mouth open. Holy crap he guy was attractive.

 

“Did we go from interviewing bodyguards to China's next top model or something?” Justin whispers but he was loud enough to be heard because the guy smirks and Zhengting nearly faints.

 

“He is hot,” Cheng Cheng states the obvious. As awkward as that statement is, it's also very true, the guy was on a whole new level of attractiveness. 

 

The only person who didn't join in the fun was Xukun who was busy scowling so Zhengting elbows him.

 

\----------------------------- 

 

Xukun doesn't know why but he instantly dislikes the guy in front of them. His glowing resume makes it even worse. He finds himself scowling and Zhengting elbowing him more than once. Okay so the guy was definitely something but something about him makes Xukun just not like him.

 

Zhengting keeps blushing whenever the guy, what was his name again? Yan-something, Yanjun, great another jun person he seems to dislike. The more he smiles at Zhengting, actually that's all he's been doing answering questions while staring at Zhengting who either blushes or giggles.

 

It was driving Xukun insane. They dismiss the guy but he comes at the couch where they are at and offers his hand with a dimpled smile that makes Xukun want to smack right of his face. The kids and Zhengting seem in awe of him, even Bufan seems impressed.

 

Xukun seems to be the only one who isn't impressed but the guy seems not to care about his opinion though. He gives a polite bow before he leaves. The minute the door closes, chaos erupts inside the room.

 

“Holy fucking shit, he is hot,” Justin exclaims immediately.

 

“Language Justin, but yeah I agree with you,” Zhengting says, still fucking blushing much to Xukun's disgust.

 

Who was this and where the hell was his best friend? Since when did Zhengting even like guys?

 

“Can he be my bodyguard?” Cheng Cheng asks completely serious.

 

“What do you need a bodyguard for? Hello you have me,” Justin says rounding on his best friend.

 

“So? Kun-ge has Zheng-ge and he still needs a bodyguard,” Cheng Cheng retorted.

 

“Okay you have a point, maybe we can share him,” Justin says diplomatically. 

 

“Hey,” Zhengting let's out an offended sound while Xukun rolls his eyes.

 

“Kun, you are the only one who hasn't said anything about Yanjun,” Zhengting tells him. 

 

Yeah no kidding, as if I want to talk about that person, Xukun thinks but everyone is looking at him expectantly and he smirks on the inside because he is so going to disappoint them.

 

“Well I didn't like him,” Xukun states.

 

Zhengting knows him though and so he just rolls his eyes while the kids protest. “Oh really. What didn't you like?”

 

That he had your attention, that he made you laugh, that you looked at him differently. Take your pick Zhengting.

 

“He's way older than us,” Xukun lies through his teeth.

 

“He's the same age as Ziyi.”

 

“His resume isn't that impressive.”

 

“He served in the army and is a former boxer.”

 

“Exactly, he might be someone violent.”

 

“Oh please Xukun, he didn't look violent to me.”

 

“No one looks violent Zhengting.”

 

“You don't like him? Fine. Then you can hire Ziyi and I'll get Yanjun,” Zhengting tells him with a smile.

 

“Wait what? I'm confused, you are getting a bodyguard?” Justin inquires.

 

“Yes I am because my dear best friend here agreed to having extra protection if I get it too.”

 

“Oh,” Justin says dragging the letters.

 

“Yup, that's the only reason why he doesn't like Yanjun, because he knows that I won't so easily get annoyed with having a bodyguard which means he will lose our bet,” Zhengting says smugly and Xukun glares at his best friend.

 

Seriously if looks could kill then his best friend would be six feet under.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated


End file.
